


Peepshow

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Comms [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Breeding, Crying, Eating out, Edging, Face-Sitting, First Time, Free! - Freeform, Illegal Activities, Kink, M/M, NSFW, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pedophilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Smut, Triggers, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, face riding, non-con, rimjob, trigger warning, underage kink, unprotected anal sex, unprotected sex, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: {{Anoynmous comm}}Makoto's been having private lessons with little boys for a while now. Sousuke decides that something's suspicious about his behaviour, and makes it his business to find out what's going on. Makoto unknowingly provides one of the greatest shows Sousuke has ever had the pleasure of watching.{{{PLEASE HEED TAGS AND WARNINGS}}}





	Peepshow

At first, Sousuke hadn’t paid much attention to it. Makoto was a sweet and kind guy, people often thought of him as someone who was highly considerate of others. So, when he started actively seeking out kids to help out with their swimming techniques, no one thought twice about it. He had a calm and bubbly personality, it almost made sense that he’d want to work with kids, especially when it came to something he was so passionate about. There was no reason to second guess it. Then Sousuke noticed that he very rarely saw the same kids come back for lessons with Makoto. In fact, a lot of kids never seemed to show up at the local pool again, and something about that was highly unsettling. Then he noticed that Makoto seemed to only be helping out little boys. He could always just ask and get it out of the way, but who was to say Makoto would give a truthful answer? It couldn’t just be coincidence that the kids seemed to stop showing up after lessons with Makoto. The ones that did return always looked more shy when they finally did, and Makoto seemed to have more of a soft spot for them, getting even more close and personal with them the more they showed up. Something was off and Sousuke was going to figure out what.

Sousuke learns that Makoto ends up taking a lot of the kids’ home, offering them extra help. Something about his offers are very out of character for him. Sousuke also learns that Makoto only offers if the kids are alone and he thinks no one else is around. To say that spying on Makoto has been easy would be a lie. But eventually, Sousuke finds that he doesn’t always take the kids home, that he offers them extra help at the pool, which makes it less suspicious. Until Sousuke finds out that Makoto has easily sweet talked the owners of the pool into letting him have private sessions after hours that he uses solely to help out these kids. That ticks off the wrong box.

Sousuke manages to get himself into the pool one night that Makoto has organised to spend some extra time helping out a kid. It’s a little unsettling when he gets himself into the centre and fails to find Makoto or the kid anywhere near the pool. It takes some snooping, but eventually, he hears a faint sound that he notes is a voice of some sort coming from the changing rooms. The closer he gets, the more obvious it becomes that the sounds he’s hearing are of someone crying around little moan like sounds. Sousuke takes a moment to pause, his heart feeling like it’s in his throat when he hears the low rumble of Makoto’s voice between the other noises. The words don’t reach his ears properly, it’s just a murmur of noise, so he stomps down his own feelings and sneaks into the changing rooms. He ducks behind some of the lockers and takes a look around the corner. In front of the showers is Makoto and the kid, and Sousuke’s breath catches in his throat in a small, silent gasp at the sight of them.

They were both completely naked, Makoto had the boy pinned down against a bench, his legs folded up against his chest as he leaned over his body. The boy was sobbing pathetically, though it was clear he’d been crying for a long time and was exhausted from it with the way his chest rose and fell rapidly, body shaking as he made weak noises of protest. Makoto was grinning down at the boy with some kind of wild glint in his eye as he spread the kid's legs apart further.

“You’re such a pretty little thing.” He purrs and although the tone of his voice is majorly out of character, Sousuke finds that it’s quite alluring. The kid mumbles something weakly that has Makoto chuckling as he lowers himself to his knees behind the kid. “I’m just showing you how it’s done, so you get it right on the first try.”

The angle they’re at and with the position they’re in, Sousuke can see everything perfectly from his hiding spot. He bites his bottom lip hard as he watches Makoto bow his head down between the boy’s legs and licks over his hole. Sousuke’s grip on the locker he’s leaning against tightens to a white-knuckled hold as a breathy sound escapes his mouth. The kid thrashes against Makoto’s hold, far too weak to ever hope of escaping his grasp as he cries out. Makoto makes a noise of contentment as he continues to slowly lick over the boy’s pucker. His eyes fall closed and his dick twitches visibly as he licks and sucks over the boy’s hole.

Sousuke watches with bated breath as Makoto opens his mouth more and he forces his tongue into the boy’s tight hole. The boy cries out, the sound cutting off abruptly when Makoto tightens his grip on the boy’s legs as pushes them harder against his chest. The kid sobs more, pleading brokenly as he continues to fight Makoto’s hold. Makoto pulls back, giving a low moan as he licks his lips before he’s moving back in. Sousuke can see Makoto working his tongue into the boy’s body, can tell by the way his jaw and throat move how he’s working his tongue and when he sucks on the kid’s hole. He can see it perfectly when Makoto starts to pull his head back just enough to fuck his tongue back inside the boy’s body like they were putting on a show just for him.

Makoto changes up his movements, going from fucking his tongue into the boy’s hole to licking at his rim forcefully before he sucks on the kid’s hole. He even pulls back completely and spits onto the kid’s wet and loosening hole a few times before he goes back to eating him out. Makoto is unforgiving and forceful on the boy’s hole, clearly working to get him as wet and open as he physically can with just his mouth. Sousuke swallows thickly as the kid’s cries of protest start to blend into sounds of uncontrolled pleasure, even as he continues to sob weakly and beg for Makoto to stop. The entire situation had Sousuke fidgeting uncomfortably as he tried to keep himself quiet.

Suddenly, Makoto pulls his mouth away from the boy’s hole and Sousuke makes a small noise in the back of his throat as he’s given full view of the kid’s dripping wet hole, even if it’s only for a few seconds before Makoto is shifting. He keeps the kid’s legs pinned to his chest with one hand while he moves the other down and roughly shoves two fingers into the boy’s body. The boy lets out a scream that has Makoto growling and Sousuke’s eyes roll closed as he curses to himself. Makoto’s fingers are rough and relentless and as fast as they’d come, they’re gone, and Makoto is pulling the kid up, keeping his hold on the kid's arm tight as he stands himself up.

“Now, show me what you’ve learned.” Makoto purrs as he turns around, keeping his hold on the kid. His other hand reaches back to grab the kids head as he arches his own back, keeping his focus on the boy as he presses his ass up to the boy’s face. The fact that Makoto is treating this like a learning exercise does something to Sousuke’s that even he can’t explain. Somehow, it’s hot, somehow, it’s a little infuriating at the same time, but the end result is that it makes his cock twitch and leak in his underwear and he stops thinking about it too much.

“L-let me go! I-I don’t- stop!” The boy cries out and Sousuke takes in the sight of him. His face is red and wet from his tears, his breathing stutters and he continues to shake. Makoto tightens his hold on the kid’s hair and tries to push the kids head against him, but the kid keeps turning away and crying out for him to stop.

Makoto yanks on his hair roughly, making him scream in pain as he turns around and pins the kid down against the bench again. He holds himself over the kid and stares down at him with that wild look in his eye again. Sousuke makes a low pathetic noise at the sight, trying as desperately as he can to keep himself from being heard and ruining this. Makoto straddles the bench and holds himself over the kid's face, reaching back to hold the kid's throat even as he balances himself on the bench in front of him with his other arm. The boy has nowhere to go and no way to fight with Makoto gripping his throat like that.

“You want this to stop? You want to go home?” Makoto asks in a deep growl. The kid makes a small noise that could be taken as anything and Makoto growls again. “Then eat out my ass.”

And then Makoto’s dropping himself down onto the boy’s face and grinding his ass down against his mouth. Sousuke grips the locker tighter to stop himself from touching himself. If he does, he knows he won’t be able to keep quiet now. The kid cries more but with nothing else he could possibly do, he _yields_ to Makoto’s command.

Makoto lets out a soft sigh and it’s clear the kid has chosen to listen to him because Sousuke can see his throat and jaw working as he starts licking Makoto’s rim. The kid makes small noises that are muffled by Makoto’s ass but it’s clear that some part of the kid is enjoying this because his tiny cock twitches against his belly, fully hard and leaking pre-come. Sousuke can see it, hell he can hear the wet sounds of the boy licking over Makoto’s hole.

“That’s it, now you’re getting it.” Makoto moans softly, tipping his head back in pleasure. He starts to grind his ass down against the kid's face, starting by rolling his hips slowly in small circles. The kid’s hands come up to Makoto’s leg and arm, grabbing hold of him in what looks like a biting hold as he still fights like maybe he could somehow get Makoto off. Sousuke has to give credit to the kid for the effort, no matter how pointless it is.

Makoto grunts and Sousuke turns his gaze from watching the kid’s mouth working against his hole to see that Makoto’s taken hold of his cock and was stroking it slowly. Sousuke swallows thickly again and bites his lip as his own hips jolt forward at the sight. And as if the show wasn’t already good enough, Makoto starts to lift himself just enough for it to be worth anything, before he drops back down onto the kids face. He moans softly again as he starts up a slow and careful pace, riding the kid’s tongue to the best of his ability. And it must be enough because it gets him shaking and panting, the kid still crying softly even as he gives Makoto exactly what he wants.

“Oh- fuck.” Makoto hisses, pulling himself away from the kid suddenly, his legs shaking slightly as he turns, forcing the kid to sit up again. “This time don’t fuck it up.” He growls again as he turns his back to the kid and pulls his head in against his ass again. The kid’s hands come to his thighs, fingernails biting into Makoto’s skin and eye squeezing shut tight like he was in pain. Makoto guides his head, but the boy doesn’t fight it and goes back to eating Makoto out just like that. Sousuke drops his head forward slightly as he tries to even out his breathing, he’s so uncomfortably hard and he just wants to _touch_.

When he lifts his head again, silently panting because he’s so worked up, Makoto has his hand in the boy’s hair and is pushing his face hard against his ass. He holds him there as he strokes his cock, head bowed as he moans softly. The kid’s throat works as he swallows and works Makoto’s rim and hole until he’s pushing hard at Makoto’s as because he can’t breathe. Clearly, he’s doing pretty good though because when Makoto lifts his head again, there’s a little drool sliding down his chin, his eyes are rolled back completely, and he looks wreaked. Sousuke muffles his noises against his hand at the sight of him. If he had any less self-control he might have gone over by now, just so he could bring more pleasure to Makoto.

All too soon, Makoto is releasing his grip on the boy’s hair and pulling him away from his ass. The kid almost looks dazed, his face surrounding his mouth completely covered in his own spit and his eyes unfocused. And he was still hard and leaking against his belly, despite the fact that he’s clearly still scared and uncomfortable. Makoto turns to face the kid again, grin wide and feral as he leans in to kiss the boy. It’s rough and quick, pulling a startled noise from the kid as he tries to pull away again. Makoto grips his hips and moves the kid back against him before he pushes him down against the bench once more. He folds the boy’s legs against his chest again as he crowds over the boy’s body.

“That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” Makoto asks in a taunting tone, chuckling lightly when the kid just continues to sob. Makoto shifts his body and Sousuke’s breath hitches as he watches him line his hips up with the boy’s, cock pressed against the cleft of the boy’s tiny ass. “You were so good for me; do you think you can keep being good?”

“L-let me go.” The boy weakly sobs. Makoto hums lowly like he was actually considering it. Sousuke sees the hope flash in the boy’s eyes and shakes his head softly. So innocent, so naïve, it was adorable and so very hot. Sousuke understood perfectly why Makoto chose the kids he did.

“I’m not done,” Makoto states as he roughly and without the slightest bit of care thrusts his hips forward. His cock slides forcefully into the boy’s body and the scream he emits has Sousuke shaking and moaning softly. The kid sounded incredible. Unfortunately, Makoto reaches up and covers the kid's mouth with his hand, shutting him up as he holds his hips firmly against the boy’s ass.

Makoto makes a low humming noise, his head tipping to the side a little as his eyes fall closed. Sousuke can imagine the kids tight hole clenching around Makoto’s cock, bringing him pleasure without him having to work for it. That was the best thing about getting a nice tight hole. Makoto’s hand falls away from the boy’s mouth as he changes his stance slightly. His hands grip the back of the boy’s thighs as he gives a predatory grin to the kid.

“Now, you’re not gonna scream too loud, otherwise I might have to choke you, and I don’t _want_ to have to do that.” Makoto purrs in a low voice, his tone almost calming.

Slowly, Makoto draws his hips back, his cock sliding from the boy’s body. Sousuke watches with a hazy gaze as the little boy sobs and whimpers in pain. Makoto holds himself steady against the kid as he roughly thrusts his hips forward again, slamming into the boy’s tight ass. Sousuke feels like _he’s_ the one getting pounded as the breath leaves his chest. The boy cries out again, but it’s clear he’s not intentionally screaming. Makoto pulls back again, though he’s being rougher with the drawback now too. There’s more force to his thrusts than there is speed and the loud ‘slap’ of Makoto’s hips pounding into the boy’s ass is intoxicating.

The boy sobs and cries out every time that Makoto rams his cock back into his body. Sousuke can tell that his throat is raw from the abuse. Makoto suddenly shifts his angle and when he fucks his cock back into the boy, the scream he lets out has Sousuke shaking. Makoto’s obviously found his prostate and he was _relentless_. The force behind Makoto’s thrusts has the boy’s body jolting against the bench and he’s unable to stop himself from screaming with the stimulation.

“Shut up.” Makoto snaps and the kid shrinks back into himself more.

“I c-can’t, I-I’m sor-ry.” The boy apologises in between broken sounds and his wreaked sobbing. He covers his mouth with his own hand when Makoto thrusts back into him and muffles his scream.

Makoto builds up a quick pace as he pins the boy down firmly against the bench. His thighs shake, his breathing is laboured, and he mutters low curses under his breath as he pounds the kid. The boy keeps his mouth covered, trying to muffle his noises as he’s used as nothing more than a vessel for Makoto’s own pleasure. Sousuke watches as Makoto seems to grow increasingly incoherent, the feeling of the boy completely engulfing his mind and making it hard for him to focus on anything except chasing his own release

“You feel so good, fuck. You get my dick so wet.” Makoto moans lowly. His eyes are hooded, sliding closed every now and then like it’s a struggle to keep them open. There’s no rhythm to his thrusts, his fingers dig into soft skin and for a moment he lets himself get a little louder than he had been. It’s like he’s so caught up in his own head he forgets where he is and what he’s doing. The sight has Sousuke holding back more moans as he finally gives in and starts palming at his own cock. The relief that crashes over him nearly makes him come on the spot.

Suddenly, Makoto’s straightening up again, his control back as he pulls out of the boy’s abused body. Sousuke’s cock _leaks_ at the sight of his raw asshole, opened and gaping from Makoto’s cock, visibly clenching around nothing. Makoto strands up, pulling the boy with him as he manhandles the child into his lap, the boys back to his chest. Before the boy can even react, Makoto’s gripping his hips in a biting hold and slamming him down onto his cock again. The boy lets out a strangled noise, but it’s not too loud as his spine arches in Makoto’s hold.

“Fuck, yes.” Makoto moans. He keeps one hand gripping the kid’s hip as he drives the boy’s body on and off his cock, bouncing him forcefully in his lap. His other hand comes up to grip the boy’s throat, and despite his earlier threat, he doesn’t squeeze, just holds him firmly to steady the kid as he uses him. “Such a good boy.”

The boy makes a small noise that would suggest he enjoys the praise. Maybe he does, that thought alone is enough to have Sousuke rolling his hips harder into his hand. Makoto tilts his head back slightly, cursing to himself as he moves the boy how he wants over his cock. Sousuke watches his throat work as he swallows and pants. It makes him want to get up and march over there, just so he can sink his teeth into the pale flesh of his neck and bruise up his skin.

Makoto fucks the boy like he was a toy, hard and fast, bringing him down so hard on his cock that it makes Sousuke grit his teeth at the thought of it. The boy’s out of it at this stage. If Makoto wasn’t holding onto him, he’d probably be flopping around like a rag doll. His eyes are glossed over and he’s still sobbing, but his screams are basically mute at this point. His little cock stands up between his thighs, bobbing between his legs as he’s fucked. The head is red and weeping pre-come, making it slick and delicious looking. The desire to suck the boy off and taste his load is so overwhelming that he barely catches himself from moaning too loud.

“Oh, f-fuck.” Makoto suddenly moans, snapping Sousuke out of his trance. He looks back up to Makoto just as he starts to bring the boy’s ass down onto his cock faster, his hips jolting up into the boy’s body as best as they can without proper leverage.

Makoto leans forward on the bench, changing his hold on the boy as he goes. He grips the boy’s hips tightly in both hands again as he angles the kid forward and starts driving him down onto his cock with more vigour. The boy cries out again, his voice hoarse from the earlier abuse, causing it to crack in the most amazing way possible. Makoto is completely unfazed by the scream as he grits his teeth, head tipping back as he pounds the boy far too hard for it to feel good, even as his cock slams into the boy’s prostate. The stimulation causes the kid to come, a broken scream ripping through his chest as his little cock spurts against his belly and thighs. Sousuke can tell it hurts from the way the kid cringes and starts fighting in Makoto’s hold again.

Makoto doesn’t stop. His movements are harsh, they’re fast and brutal and it makes Sousuke’s mouth go dry at the sight of him completely losing himself in the feeling of the boy’s body. He drops his head forward, moaning loudly, a string of curses into the back of the boy’s hair as he slams the boy down onto his cock a final time. He comes inside the boy, groaning and panting loudly as he shakes from the waves of his pleasure. The boy continues to sob brokenly as he’s held firmly on Makoto’s cock, finding the energy to cry again from the pain. If Makoto hasn’t torn the kid, it’ll be a _miracle_.

“Fuck… ohhhh, fuck.” Makoto pants, his grip falling from the boy’s body. The kid tries to crawl away, crying out at the pain of Makoto’s cock falling from his spent hole. Sousuke moans softly and grips his aching cock harder as he watches Makoto’s come leak from the boy’s ass. The boy reaches back with a soft whimper, covering his ass like he’s embarrassed to have it leaking out of him, like keeping it inside is the better option.

Makoto reaches out and grabs the boy’s hip and pulls him back into his lap roughly, tilting the kid’s head back to kiss him forcefully. The sounds of protest sound even better now. Sousuke’s shoulders shake slightly as he tries to regain his breath, watching Makoto’s softening cock twitching against the kid’s abused ass weakly. They were a beautiful picture, one Sousuke _needed_ to be a part of. He manages to push himself up onto his feet again, balancing himself against the lockers for a moment as he regains himself on shaky legs. Makoto startles when he notices Sousuke step out from behind the lockers and their gazes lock.

“Makoto,” His voice is a little breathless when he speaks, but Makoto clearly doesn’t pick up on it too much. He looks ashamed and scared, Sousuke can’t blame him. He manages to offer Makoto a weak smile as he walks over to them and he knows that his arousal is obvious to the other now. Makoto’s tense shoulders drop, and he seems to relax a little as his eyes travel down Sousuke’s body, noticing that he was undoubtedly hard. Sousuke stands before him and drops his hand to grope his cock through his pants and give himself some much-needed friction. “Y’know, it’s polite to share.”

The wicked smile that Makoto gives him is enough to make his cock twitch against his palm and to tell him that tonight was going to be fortuitous for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
